War of Two Rivals
The War of Two Rivals was a conflict between the nations of Trennata and Hume. Instigated by King Marcaz on the first day of his reign in the year 5376, it lasted until the year 5387, a period of eleven years. The conflict ended when King Marcaz and his wife and eldest daughter were murdered by Trennatan assassins, whereupon the king's younger daughter, Renindaz, became queen and ended the war. Events before the war A war between Trennata, the nation of humans, and Hume, the nation of Humezeans, had been brewing for many years. The root of the conflict was based in trade and racism: due to anti-Humezean sentiment, no Trennatan leader would establish trade ties with Hume. Humezean kings and queens continuously attempted to establish diplomatic ties, but Trennatan leaders always refused. In Hume, this caused deep-seated resentment towards Trennatans and humans. Notably, in 5049, Queen Vaza of Hume sent eighteen personal letters to President Patricia Nameen of Trennata, begging for diplomatic and trade ties to be built between their two countries. Each letter was returned unopened. In 5128, and lasting until the year 5357, Humezeans were banned entirely from entering Trennata due to the public's fear of their shadows. From this time onward, there was very little diplomatic communication between the two countries. In 5357, President Manis - who was widely considered a radical - was elected in Trennata. Even his most fervent constituents could not have predicted what his first order of business would be: to reverse the ban against Humezeans and establish trade links with the nation of Hume. He was replaced with President Hallver in 5360 and with President Matthews in 5372, both of whom maintained trade with Hume. It was well-known that the eldest son and heir of the peaceful King Laznen of Hume, Prince Marcaz, was bloodthirsty, reckless, and a fervent hater of humans. Many people lived in fear of what would happen when the prince became the king. Their fears were realized: in 5376, upon the death of his father, Marcaz ascended to the throne, immediately severed all ties with Trennata, and instigated the War of Two Rivals. During the war The war was fought with ordinary soldiers on the Trennatan side, and magic users on the Humezean side. Trennata's larger population and military prowess was the only reason why they were not immediately beaten back; as it was, during the eleven years of the war, both sides sustained heavy losses and grew sick of fighting. Even the people of Hume, tired of their sons and daughters being sent off to war and never returning, began to bay for King Marcaz's blood. In 5386, Azordia Tazmellien - a Fire magician of great prowess - joined the war at the age of eighteen. She quickly became a legend, as her powerful magic obliterated thousands of opposing soldiers. She would eventually move to Trennata after the war and become the mother of Razulia Longchain. End of the war The War of Two Rivals ended in 5376 upon the assassination of King Marcaz, his wife, and their eldest daughter, the Princess Surazia. Surazia, a girl of twenty, was widely seen as being just as bloodthristy as her father - and therefore, a threat, should she take the throne after him. Two children were left behind, neither of whom were seen as particularly dangerous: the Princess Renindaz, a more level-headed option for the throne, and the Prince Bazil, a lazy and weak boy. Upon becoming queen, it was unknown whether fifteen-year-old Renindaz would continue her father's war or end it. It was widely expected by many, both Trennatan and Humezean alike, that she would not only continue her father's bloody war but intensity it, to avenge the death of her family. To the relief of many, Renindaz chose otherwise. Instead, she immediately voiced disapproval for the war, and made a speech during which she announced her intentions to end the War of Two Rivals immediately. Renindaz initiated peace talks with President Marcus Guarde, who was suspicious and believed the so-called "peace talks" might be a trick or trap. However, she convinced him to meet with her by agreeing to meet him on his own terms—in Trennata, without any of her guard present, and under heavy surveillance by Guarde’s guard. She agreed to this, and the two met in the capital city of Draylei. Famously, Renindaz waved to the people she passed on the streets in her carriage, even as they jeered and threw items of food at her. During her five-hour-long negotiations with Guarde, her speech was reportedly “humble, calm, and quite convincing." Renindaz emerged after these long five hours a hundred million marks richer from her ceasefire deal, and having singlehandedly ended the twenty year war her father had worked so hard to create. The hundred million marks was a source of controversy in both Hume and Trennata; but the general opinion from analysts was that Trennata was far more likely to lose the war if it continued than Hume was, and this was why Guarde had so readily agreed to a hundred million mark deal. Aftermath Humezean-Trennatan relations were more stable than ever after the war, but this does not mean the relationship between the two countries was warm, by any means. Suspicion and mistrust continued to flourish between them.